1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art rectangular lateral field effect transistor includes a rectangular active region formed within a semiconductor substrate, and at least one rectangular wiring layer formed on the semiconductor substrate on one side of the rectangular active region. The rectangular wiring layer is made of aluminum or the like.
In the above-described prior art rectangular lateral field effect transistor, the width of the rectangular wiring layer is determined in view of the melting current flowing through the aluminum or the like and electromigration of the aluminum or the like. In this case, however, the total ON-resistance may be increased. Otherwise, in order to reduce the total ON-resistance, the area of the transistor may be increased, thus reducing the integration.